Di Balik Layar EXO's Showtime (HunKai)
by Hime Karuru
Summary: (Hanya ide author setelah rewatch EXO's Showtime eps. 5.) Cerita di balik layar EXO's Showtime eps. 5 yang membuat penasaran, apa saja yang mereka lakukan saat lampu dimatikan. hanya tingkah kecil antar kekasih sebelum tidur. seperti biasa RnR please!


Di Balik Layar EXO's Showtime

(HunKai)

:E-X-O:

(di balik layar eps. 5)

Setelah puas seharian bermain dan menghabiskan waktu selama satu hari penuh, member EXO memutuskan untuk tidur. Pembagian kamarnya sudah ditentukan sebelum perjalanan. Namun, karena di penginapan itu hanya ada dua kamar dengan dua kasur, jadinya hanya ada 7 orang yang tidur di kamar, sedang 5 lainnya tidur di luar. Yang tidur di kamar ada pasangan LuMin dan HunKai, juga KrisHo dan Tao. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Chen, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Lay tidur di luar.

Ingat ketika Luhan-Suho-Chanyeol pergi keluar membeli bahan makanan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membuat sebuah acara kecil-kecilan. Salah satu tamunya adalah Chen. Ingat pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Kau ingin tidur dengan siapa, Chen-sshi?" dan jawaban Chen adalah "Sehun", dan "Kau tak ingin tidur dengan siapa?" jawab Chen, "Kau!" (menatap Baekhyun), namun fakta yang terjadi, dia tidur bersampingan dengan Baekhyun di bawah. Sedang Sehun, dengan damainya tidur di kamar dan seranjang dengan beruang manisnya.

"Jaljayo, baby!" ujar Sehun entah pada siapa, karena Xiumin keburu mematikan lampunya.

 **Flashback (Pembagian kamar)**

Kris dan Suho sama-sama mengehela nafas lelah saat melihat Kai merajuk karena ingin sekamar dengan Sehun. Sehun? namja itu berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya dan menatap memohon pada dua leadernya.

"Baiklah baiklah, Kai kau bisa tidur dengan Sehun!" ujar Suho final. Kai melonjak senang karenanya dan memeluk Suho, beruntung di belakang tubuh mungil Suho ada Kris, jadinya dia tak jatuh terjengkang karena serangan dari eternal maknaenya.

"Gomawo Hyungiee~" Suho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu kami bagaimana?" tanya Chen. Kris berdehem pelan.

"Kyungsoo kau bilang tak ingin tidur di kamar, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Alasannya?" tanya Suho.

"Sekali-sekali aku mau coba tidur di luar kamar, hyung! Jadi mungkin aku akan tidur di ruang tengah!" jawab Kyungsoo. Kris mengangguk paham.

"Di villa yang akan kita tempati nanti, hanya ada dua kamar dengan dua kasur untuk dua orang. Jadi hanya ada delapan orang yang bisa tidur di kamar. Sedang sisanya tidur di luar!" jelas Kris.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

"Tadi Luhan dan Xiumin bilang mau tidur di kamar!" yang lain langsung mengangguk patuh, tak mau protes jika dua tetua EXO itu sudah berucap. Bisa ditebas leher mereka oleh Luhan kalau protes.

"Sehun bilang dia tak begitu suka tidur di luar, sehingga otomatis dia akan tidur di kamar, dan karena Kai tidur dengan Sehun, maka keduanya akan tidur di kamar!" jelas Suho. Semua mengangguk, kedua maknae mereka itu cukup berkuasa, jadi mereka diam saja. Satu maknae setan, satunya lagi maknae dengan penuh aegyo yang tidak ia sadari.

"Tao, jelas kalian tahu seberapa manjanya panda satu itu!" semua member mengehela nafas, mereka tahu seberapa manjanya maknae yang satu itu. Sedang Tao hanya merengut tak senang.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Chen karena kalian adalah trio perusuh, jadi kalian akan tidur di luar!" jelas Kris tegas. Membuat ketiganya yang hendak protes, terdiam di tempat.

"Hyung! Aku tak mau!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Wae?" tanya Kris.

"Ish! Hyung, mereka itu berisik, aku tak suka kebisingan!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Heh, Kyung! Kau itu tidur aja kayak orang mati, mau seberapa keras kami ramai, kau juga pastinya tak akan terganggu! Jadi terima aja ya!" ujar Baekhyun yang dihadiahi rengutan lucu Kyungsoo.

"Ish! Baiklah!" Kris tersenyum puas.

"Lay? Kau bagaimana?" tanya Suho pada Lay yang sejak tadi diam.

"Aku? Aku di luar boleh?" tanya Lay, KrisHo mengangguk saja, toh tak ada yang melarang.

"Kenapa hyung mau tidur di luar?" tanya Tao. Lay dengan wajah polos –oon-nya menatap maknae pandanya itu.

"Yang pertama, aku tak mau tidur denganmu Tao! Kau itu juga kadang berisik. Kedua, aku mau mencari suasana baru! Ketiga, setidaknya ada Chen yang berada di tengah antara aku dengan Baekhyun!" jelas Lay. Chen dan Baekhyun saling pandang dengan wajah bodoh mereka masing-masing, Tao sudah pundung di pojokkan dengan Kai yang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasih beruangnya itu, dan betapa polosnya Lay yang mengatakan hal sejujur itu.

' _Poor Tao! Hahaha~'_ tawa Sehun dalam hati.

"Berarti aku dan Kris akan tidur di kamar dengan Tao!" jelas Suho, membuat Tao kembali bangun dengan senyuman bahagia, berpikir mungkin Kris atau Suho seranjang dengannya. Namun-

"Tapi, Suho akan seranjang denganku, Tao! Kau itu kalau tidur tidak bisa tenang! Jadi tidur di ranjangmu sendiri!" ujar Kris, membuat Tao kembali pundung.

"Makanya Panda, kalau tidur itu yang tenang!" ujar Chanyeol.

"Yeol! Sepertinya kau perlu diingatkan betapa rusuhnya kau itu tidur!" ujar Xiumin sarkas. Membuat Chanyeol menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hehehe... Aku rasa tak usah diingatkan, Min hyung!" ujar Chanyeol, membuat Xiumin mendengus.

"Kenapa tidak Sehun dan Kai saja yang sekamar denganku?" tanya Tao.

"Tidak Tao! Aku tak mau!" ujar Sehun datar, membuat Tao mendelik kesal padanya.

"Aku mau saja, tapi karena Sehun tidak mau, aku hanya menurut padanya!" ujar Kai dengan cengiran polosnya, membuat Tao mendenggus.

Itulah kronologi pembagian kamar EXO di dalam villa yang tak tertangkap kamera.

 **Flashback end**

Nah, fans tak ada yang tahu bukan, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan dalam gelap. Luhan sengaja memberi kode pada kameramen agar mematikan kamera dan keluar dari kamar, juga jangan mengganggu member lainnya. Setelah kepergian kameramen. Sehun membuka matanya sesaat, kemudian menatap wajah manis Kai, yang meskipun gelap masih dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas.

"Hng?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat beruang manisnya itu menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Ia pun berinisiatif memeluk pinggang ramping Kai.

"Sudah, cepat tidur~" gumam Sehun di telinga Kai. Tak ingin mengganggu aktivitas Luhan dan Xiumin yang ada di ranjang sebrang.

"Hunnie dingin~" keluh Kai. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Sudah tidak dingin lagi kan?" Kai mengangguk kecil. Dia semakin meringkuk di pelukan Sehun, bagaikan anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan induknya.

"Kau ini-" gumam Sehun gemas sendiri pada kekasihnya.

"Hunnie, cepat tidur~" gumam Kai. Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Iya, baby bear~" Sehun pun terlelap kemudian.

Kai membuka matanya ketika merasa Sehun sudah tidur, dia mengendap bangun dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi. Semua kamera kan mati jadi dia santai-santai saja. Tak sengaja kakinya menginjak kaki Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Kai terlonjak kaget.

"M-mian, Baek hyung, aku tak sengaja~" ucap Kai, dia berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun yang masih membuka matanya.

"Aish! Kau ini! Iya iya tak apa. Mau ke kamar mandi?" Kai mengangguk.

"Sudah sana. Tapi hati-hati! Nanti malah ganti kepala Chen yang kau injak!" Kai mendengus.

"Mana mungkin!" ujarnya kesal. Selesainya dari kamar mandi dia kembali ke kamar, yang lampunya menyala.

"Kenapa dinyalakan hyung?" tanya Kai pada Luhan.

"Ayolah, tak ada kamera. Nikmati saja, toh dengan begini kau bisa melihat wajah Sehun kan?" **Blush~** wajah Kai merona hebat, dia langsung menerjang Sehun yang tidur.

"Hn? Kai?" Kai tak mendongak tapi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Sehun? ayolah, pria itu santai-santai saja, dia malah senang.

"Kenapa dinyalakan hyung?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari lampu kamar yang menyala.

"Biar kau bisa melihat wajah manis Kai!" jawab Luhan asal, dia malas menjawab pertanyaan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Aish! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" gerutu Sehun. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai yang merapatkan badannya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa Kai?" tanya Sehun, Kai mendongak dan menggeleng.

"Ayo tidur Sehunnie~" Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyelami alam mimpinya bersama baby bearnya.

"Jaljayo Hunnie~"

"Jaljayo baby bear~"

:E-N-D:


End file.
